Another Werewolf
by surfingbandit
Summary: Peter Hale isn't the type of werewolf that would only create one new werewolf, but at least two. Follow the adventures in Beacon Hills as another new werewolf discovers what she has become and how to control her animal instincts as well as figuring out her own feelings for someone she hasn't seen in years. Takes place starting in season 1. Sorry if summary sucks but please read!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF**

 **please review! and if you have any ideas please tell me!**

 **Another Werewolf**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Layla's POV**

I don't know exactly what I was looking for, but I had this feeling I could find it in the woods tonight. I live on the edge of the woods so a midnight stroll through the woods seemed like a fun thing to do the night before the first day of my sophomore year. But as I started to walk deeper into the woods, I heard dogs barking and the glow of flashlights. Police. That meant trouble, and there was no way I was going to get caught roaming the woods by the police and have to explain to my parents why I wasn't in bed like I was supposed to.

Without a moment's hesitation I turned the other direction and sprinted away before I could get caught. However, due to the darkness of the night, I was unable to see tree roots in my path and tripped, falling on my face. I brushed back a strand of my dirty-blonde hair as I got back on my feet and began walking home once more. Something didn't feel right though. I felt like I was being watched. I took another step while constantly turning my head to try to figure out if there was something watching me, but the next thing I knew I was hanging upside down from a rope trap.

I hung helpless as I heard a low growling noise. And then a huge wolf popped out of the foliage and started circling me. Oh, god. I'm going to die here! Brandishing its claws, it cuts me down from my suspension. I eye it nervously as it stares me down as if its contemplating what to do with me. I slowly start to back away as it advances on me. But before I could manage to even think about standing up once again, it grabs a hold of me and bites me. I scream and agony. However, instead of finishing me off like I expect it to, the wolf just leaves, its eyes glowing a crimson red.

 **Third Person's POV**

The next day students were excitedly talking to their friends at Beacon Hills High School, mostly talking about the body that was found in the woods last night. Little did any of them know the real story.

"Stiles!" Layla exclaims, running up to him and embracing him. Scott looks at the girl with long, blonde hair and forest green eyes in confusion.

"Ari!" Stiles says surprised. "When did you get here?"

"A couple days ago."

"Why didn't you tell me? I haven't seen you in years."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Stiles, who is this?" Scott asks his best friend.

"Sorry, Scott. This is my friend Layla. Layla, this is my best friend Scott."

"Wait, Layla? Didn't you just call her Ari?"

"It's a bit of a joke between us." Layla explains.

"So what are you doing in Beacon Hills?" Scott asks.

"I felt like a change."

"Why now?" Stiles questions. "You've been away from Beacon Hills for six years. Why didn't you come back last year when we started high school?"

"Look, I've got to go. I'm supposed to meet up with Lucy and then wait for someone to come get us and show us to our first class."

"I guess we'll see you later." Layla then runs off to who knows where.

"How are you friends with a girl like that and don't tell me?" Scott asks Stiles.

"I never really thought to. It's been six years since I've seen her or Lucy, so I never really thought to tell you."

"Lucy?"

"Her twin sister."

"Twins?!"

 **Layla's POV**

I met up with Lucy outside the school sitting on a bench with another girl next to her. Clearly we weren't the only new kids this year. Lucy shoots me her where-were-you look as I sit down next to her. I retaliate with my you-know-where smile.

"So you two are twins I assume?" the girl says.

"What would ever give you that idea?" I ask sarcastically. Lucy elbows me in the stomach. "Hey!"

"Yeah, we are." Lucy beams.

"That's so cool! I wish I had a sister to share a secret language with!"

"We don't have a secret language." Me and Lucy say in sync.

"But you just had that little unspoken exchange with each other that looked like you totally get each other. Not to mention you just spoke in complete sync."

"So, what's your name?" I ask, trying to divert her attention to something other than me.

"Allison. Allison Argent. What are yours."

"I'm Layla Harper. And that's my sister Lucy Harper."

 **Scott's POV**

"As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night. And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody, which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this semester." The teacher says while Stiles and I shoot each other knowing looks about the body. As I begin to look at the syllabus, I hear a phone ringing. I look around the classroom to see whose phone it is, but no one else seems to be hearing it. I look outside to see three girls sitting on a bench. I instantly see Layla and a girl who looks just like her, Lucy, and a brunette girl I have never seen before talking on her cell phone.

"Mom three calls on my first day is a little overdoing it." she says. She frantically looks through her bag for something. "Everything except a pen. Oh my god, I didn't actually forget a pen." I see the vice-principal walking up to them. "Okay, okay. I got to go. Love ya."

"Sorry to keep you waiting ladies." he says.

"No prob." Layla and Lucy say together.

"So all three of you just came from San Francisco. Did you know each other before today?"

"I don't believe so." the girl says.

"Well I do hope Beacon Hills is a nice change from the city." The four of them then walk in to my classroom. Everyone turns their head and stares. "Class, these are our new students, Allison Argent and Layla and Lucy Harper. Please do your best to make them feel welcome." Layla sits in the seat behind Stiles, Lucy sits in the seat next to Danny, and Allison sits in the seat behind me. As soon as she sits down I turn around and gave her a pen.

"Thanks." Allison says.

 **Layla's POV**

Class was so boring, especially for the first day, with some nonsense about metamorphosis. As soon as class was let out, I went with Lucy and Allison to try to find our lockers. Almost immediately when we find our lockers a red-headed girl walks up to us.

"I love that jacket, it's absolutely killer." she says to Allison.

"Thanks." Allison replies sweetly.

"And I'm so jealous of the whole twin thing you two have going on. It's so cool!" Lucy and I look at each other and share our signature smile.

"Thanks." Lucy and I reply in sync.

"I'm Lydia by the way." A guy with dirty-blonde hair starts to walk by, but Lydia pulls him over to talk to us. "And this is my boyfriend, Jackson."

My mind starts to drift as I see Scott, Stiles, and this girl staring at us. I smile at Stiles as he tries to pretend that he wasn't endlessly looking at me. Then something really strange happens, I can hear exactly what they are saying over there.

"Can someone tell me how new girls here all of five minutes and already hanging out with Lydia's clique?" the girl asks.

"Because they're hot. Hot people herd together." Stiles replies. Stiles thinks I'm hot? I want to hear him say it again, ask him if he really thinks this, but I'm pulled back into my own conversation when I hear Lydia mention a party.

"A party?" Allison asks.

"Yeah. Friday night. You should come." Jackson responds.

"It's...uh…family night on Friday. Thanks for asking though."

"How about the two of you." Lydia asks us.

"We'll think about it." I reply.

 **Stiles' POV**

I notice Ari walk away from Lydia and Jackson as Lucy and Allison are dragged somewhere by the duo. I smile. There's just something about Ari being here that feels so right.

"Hey Stiles." She says.

"Oh, hey Ari. What's up?" I ask.

"Well, I've been hearing these rumors about a dead body being found in the woods and I was wondering if you knew what happened."

"I don't know what you're talking about. If you're thinking that I went searching for half of the body, then you're wrong. I don't interfere with police activity."

"Uh-huh. What do you mean by half of the body?"

"Dammit. I shouldn't have said that."

"Don't hold back on me now. C'mon tell me."

"Maybe."

"Okay, how about this. There's a party Friday night. How about you take me there, we can catch up on the past six years, and when you find out everything about this case you tell me."

"Like…on a date?"

"Do you…want it to be?"

"I don't know. Do you?" Scott then picked that moment to pay attention to reality and interrupt my conversation with Ari.

"Stiles, tryouts are about to start." Scott says. "We better go." Me and Ari just stare into each other's eyes. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Um, nope. Nothing at all. Not one single, little thing that could make this conversation extremely awkward if that's what you're implying." Ari rambles on.

"Yeah, totally nothing like that. At all." I add trying not to let Scott know what we were talking about.

"Right." Scott says. "So Layla, do wanna watch us practice? You'll be watching me make first line."

"I guess. But Stiles said you were horrible at lacrosse."

"Not anymore."

 **Layla's POV**

I was walking through the woods with Scott and Stiles trying to find Scott's inhaler that he dropped the other night…the night I was bitten. I wasn't paying much attention to what they were saying, I was too focused on the events that happened last night. I kept looking around the woods. I swear I could hear something, or rather someone was out here as well and it terrified me. My mind kept flashes to when that thing bit me. The glowing red eyes stare into mine as it slowly advances towards me. It's like I'm watching it all for the first time, but outside looking in.

"No, I - I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body; the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler." I hear Scott say as I zone back into the conversation.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles jokes.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks." I looked out into the distance of the woods; we were definitely not alone. I could hear the footsteps of someone coming closer to us.

"What's wrong, Ari?" Stiles asks.

"Someone's watching us. I can feel it." I reply.

"Who else would be out in the middle of the woods?"

"I don't know, but someone is here."

"What are you doing here?" a voice asks. The three of us turn around to see Derek Hale. "Huh? This is private property."

"Uh, sorry, man, we didn't know." Stiles replies.

"We were just looking for something." I add.

"Uh, forget it." Scott says. Derek then tosses Scott his inhaler. "Um. All right, come on, I gotta get to work." The three of us start to walk away from Derek. But there was something about him that didn't feel quite right, I don't know whether it was these woods getting to me or not, but I got this sense that Derek was hiding something. There was this vibe I got off of him that was like he wasn't human.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He's only like a few years older than us." Stiles says to Scott, knowing he knew I knew exactly who that was.

"Remember what?" Scott asks.

"His family. They all burned to death in a fire six years ago." I reply.

"I wonder what he's doing back."

 **Stiles' POV**

The next day seemed to move quickly packed full of odd events that I would never think would be possible until I found out about Laura Hale's, Derek's sister, body. Scott was a freaking werewolf and he was still insistent on taking Allison to this party. But tonight I'm taking Ari to that party, and there's no way I'm going to piss her off by canceling on her. Besides, if I'm there to keep an eye on Scott, what could possibly go wrong.

I pull up my jeep to her house to see her waiting on the porch for me. She looks absolutely stunning. I know it was just a simple party look, but I think the part about picking her up for a possible date just really changed things for me. Her blonde hair was the way it always was; loose and wavy and her green eyes sparkled in the moonlight. She wore a green tank top that matched her eyes and jean shorts. I felt slightly underdressed in my worn, purple hoodie and faded jeans.

"Are you just gonna stand and stare?" Ari asks.

"You look beautiful." I reply.

"You really think so?"

"I would never lie to you, Ari."

"Neither would I."

"So, are you ready?"

"With you by my side, I'm ready for anything."

"Same here."

 **Third Person's POV**

The party was in full swing by the time that Layla and Stiles had arrived. People were dancing, drinking, and making out. Layla looked at Stiles intently as the moonlight shone in her eyes, making them seem even brighter than usual.

"So…here we are." Stiles says awkwardly.

"Don't act like this. I like it when you're just you, not when you pretend to be someone you're not." Layla replies.

"Why did you want to come here with me? There are hundreds of guys at Beacon Hills that would give anything to be here with you. Why me?"

"I think you're pretty great. I always have. I don't want to be here with some stuck-up jock. You're the only one who I can feel like myself with."

"Is that why you came back to Beacon Hills."

"I came back because—" Layla then grasps her head in agony.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Um, yeah. I think I just need some air."

"But we're outside." Layla just ignores him as she pushes past the dancing teens until she reached the gate where she had entered not long ago. "Ari! Ari where are you?!" Layla doesn't seem to hear Stiles as she continues to move away from the party. When she finally reaches the road, she takes off sprinting into the night towards the woods that changed everything for her.

 **Layla's POV**

I keep running faster and faster as I come into the woods. It feels unnatural; I've never been able to run like this, hell, my senses have never been like this until a couple of days ago. I look into a puddle of water and cannot believe what I'm seeing staring back at me. Instead of the reflection that I've grown used to I see myself but me with glowing amber eyes, fur down the side of my face, and fangs. When I look down at my hands, I see claws in place of my fingernails. I blink, and everything is in shades of red. I was a werewolf. I was a frikkin werewolf.

The next thing I knew, there was an arrow lodged in my side and I was pinned against a tree. Two men emerged from the woods, all pointing crossbows at me. I growl as they come closer to me.

"Look at what we've caught. It's a beta." One guy says.

"We can't kill it; we'd never hear the end of it from Chris." Another replies.

"Fine. Let's just take it." I growl louder as they slowly walk forward, but it does nothing to stop them from coming closer. "Nowhere to go, wolfy. Time for you to go to your cage." He throws the crossbow to the ground and pulls out this rod thing sparking with electricity. He hits me with it, and I growl in pain.

"Why isn't it working? She should be in her human form now."

"Then what do we do?"

"We need to sedate her. You know what wolfsbane that is." The other guy pulls out a syringe filled with a substance I didn't know and walks closer towards me. I struggle against the arrow still lodged in my side as the guy came closer. He held the syringe against my neck. I let out a low growl, but that only made him laugh.

"Nighty night, wolfy." He then plunged the syringe in my neck, and the next thing I knew, I was met with darkness.

 **please review!**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME BANDIT OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF**

 **thanks for my 1 review! but we can do better! so if you read this PLEASE review! It really motivates me to write**

 **and again PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **if you have any ideas/suggestions please either write them in a review or pm me**

 **Chapter 2- Finding Layla**

 **Stiles' POV**

"Stiles, you were the last known person who last saw Layla. What do you remember?" my dad asks me. Her parents had called early this morning, apparently she hadn't come home Friday night.

"We hung out for the party for a little bit. We were talking, and then she said she wasn't feeling well." I reply.

"So, you let her go home alone?"

"No. She ran off before I got the chance to. I assumed she went home."

"Well, she didn't. Are you sure that's everything?"

"Dad, I wouldn't keep anything from you. She's my friend. I want to find her. If anything happened to her, I-I don't know what I'd do."

"We will find her, Stiles, but you need to let us handle it. Let us do our job while you do your job and go to school."

"How can I possibly go to school while she's missing?! Let me help."

"No, Stiles! I'm not letting a sixteen-year-old help in a police investigation!"

"Please, dad. If something happens to her it's my fault. I can't let anything happen to her."

"I'm sorry, Stiles, but the answer is no."

 **Scott's POV**

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" I ask Stiles as we trek through the woods. "And why are we walking through the woods?"

"Her house is located along the edge of the woods. She knows many shortcuts through the woods. She might have just gotten lost." Stiles replies.

"What about your dad?"

"I don't care. I need to find her."

"And how do you expect us to do that?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe you could catch her scent and track her down all wolf-style."

"Yeah, because if the cops see me with fangs and claws that will be so easy to explain. Not to mention I'm still learning how to control my abilities and there are people like Allison's dad hunting me."

"Alright, alright. I guess we'll just to find her the old-fashioned way."

"And how are we supposed to do that?"

"I don't know."

"Good to know."

"What are you two doing here?" Sheriff Stilinski's voice asks. We turn around to face him.

"Hey, dad." Stiles says.

"What the hell are you doing? I told you to go to school."

"Technically, classes don't start for another sixty-three minutes."

"Technically, you shouldn't be here. Get your asses to lacrosse practice, or do you need a police escort?"

"I think I get the message."

"Good."

 **Stiles' POV**

Going to lacrosse practice didn't feel right. Doing anything besides looking for Ari didn't feel right. I need to make sure that she's safe, that she's okay, but I was stuck with a psycho coach and an egotistical team captain instead.

I was watching Scott from the line of lacrosse players as he encountered Jackson during the one-on-one. Jackson had body checked Scott, who was now lying on the grass field.

"You sure you want to be first line, McCall?" I hear Jackson ask smugly. Coach walks over to Scott and says something to him, but I'm too far to hear exactly what, but what I do know is Scott's eyes are glowing. This can't end well. Coach blows his whistle, and Scott and Jackson go at it again, only this time it's Jackson who goes down. Hard.

I look over at Scott, and through his lacrosse helmet, I can see his eyes glowing brighter than before. I run up to Scott while everyone else is surrounding Jackson.

"Scott? Scott, you okay?" I ask him.

"I can't control it, Stiles. It's happening." Scott replies

"What? Right here? Now? Come on, get up." I help Scott to his feet. "Come on. Come on." I drag him to the locker room where we could be alone so Scott would be able to shift without anyone noticing. "Scott, are you okay?" I ask once we are safely in the locker room.

"Get away from me!" Scott growls. I look at him to see, in addition to his glowing gold eyes, his fangs are bared and his claws are out.

"It's okay, Scott." I try to take a step towards him, but before I can Scott lets out a loud growl that tells me to run. Scott instantly takes off after me. Eventually, after chasing me for a while, he corners me and brings up his claws as if he's going to slash my throat, but at the last minute, he retracts his claws and shifts into a human.

"Stiles, what happened?" Scott asks.

"You tried to kill me." I reply. "It's like I told you before. It's the anger. It's your pulse rising. It's a trigger."

"But that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game, if you hadn't noticed."

"Well, it's gonna be a lot more violent game if you end up killing someone on the field. You can't play Saturday. You're gonna have to get out of the game."

"But I'm first line."

"Not anymore."

 **Third Person's POV**

Stiles came home later that night to find his dad sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in his hand and a longing stare at his walkie-talkie, as if he was waiting for something. Waiting for someone to contact him.

"Have you heard anything about Layla?" Stiles asks immediately, not even bothering to say hi to his dad.

"Nothing yet, but I have deputies out searching for her." Sheriff Stilinski replies. "I came home to try to figure out the Laura Hale case, but I really can't focus on it right now. I'm worried about her too." Stiles just looks at him blankly. "Stiles, what is it?"

"I just can't sit back while she's out there. There's got to be someplace out there that you didn't check. There must be something we're missing."

"Stiles, I know that you want her found, but we're handling it."

"Handling it?! She's been missing since Friday night. That's almost three days!"

"I'm aware!" Sheriff Stilinski stares at Stiles for a moment before something dawns on him. "Stiles, how well does Layla know these woods?"

"Pretty well. She said that she could never forget these woods. She spent most of her life in them." Realizations dawns on Stiles' face. "Dad, where have you been searching for her?"

"Mostly near her house and where we found the first half of the body."

"That's what we're missing!" Stiles frantically searches for his cell phone and begins texting Scott to come meet him at the woods closest to where the party was Friday night.

 **Stiles' POV**

"You really think this is how we can find her?" Scott asks Stiles, staring at a footprint in the dirt. "This could be anyone's."

"We have to try." Stiles insists.

"What if the person who killed Derek's sister is in here?"

"Use your wolf-like powers to defend yourself."

"Alright, let's find her. How do I do that?"

"Follow her scent." Derek's voice says. We look up to see him staring at us.

"Gah! You have got to stop doing that!" I exclaim.

"Scott, trust your instincts. Your senses are enhanced which should make it possible to find her."

"How do you know about this?" Scott asks.

"You think I like having the police poking around the woods? This is my place, and I'd much rather keep it at just that."

"How am I supposed to find her? She's been gone for days."

"Focus on her. You've been around her, so you know the scent. Find her scent."

"I think I've got it."

"Now find her."

 **Scott's POV**

Me and Stiles walk through the woods as I continue to follow her scent which is getting stronger and stronger with each step I take. We must be getting closer.

"The scent's strong. We're getting close." I tell Stiles.

"I hope so."

"I'm not going to let you down, Stiles. I'm going to find her."

"I just hope we're not too late." I hear something rustle in the bushes.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know." Suddenly, someone stumbles out from the bushes and falls to the ground, barely moving. Her hair is a knotted mess with twigs and leaves stuck in it with so much dirt and filth covering her hair that I am unable to tell what color hair she has. I spot dried blood on her body in multiple places that keys me in on a vague idea of what happened to her. When she finally looks up, I spot her forest green eyes, and instantly I know who it is.

"Ari?" Stiles asks. She just nods as Stiles rushes over to embrace her.

"You saved me." Her shaky breath says.

 **Stiles' POV**

"You did good, Stiles." My dad says to me as I watch a deputy talk to Ari at the hospital. I look through the glass window and smile when she looks over at me.

"I just had to find her." I reply, my gaze not drifting from Ari.

"Well, you did. You saved her."

"I just wish I could've protected her from whoever did this to her."

"The important thing is that she's safe. She could've been much worse, but thanks to you and Scott she's fine, from the looks of it a little shaken, but fine."

"Who do you think did think did that to her?"

"I don't know, but when I do, I can assure you I'll personally lock this guy up and throw away the key. This guy will not hurt anyone else."

 **Layla's POV**

"Layla, can I ask you a few questions?" Sheriff Stilinski asks. I stare nervously at Stiles as I keep thinking about the events that happened over the past three days.

"Sure." I reply.

"Who did this to you?"

"I-I don't remember."

"What do you remember?"

"I just remember leaving the party, and the next thing I knew, I was running through the woods where Scott and Stiles found me."

"You were gone for three days."

"That's what I heard, but I don't remember most of it."

"You sure you're not trying to forget something? I know it might be scary to think back to what happened, but it's important to know if we're going to catch this guy." I don't respond. "Layla, you're safe now. No one can hurt you." My mind flashes to the duo of men punching me trying to get out what I knew about the thing that bit me; what I knew about the alpha.

"They hurt me." I whisper. "I didn't think I'd ever escape."

"How did you?"

"He came."

"Who came? Who helped you escape?"

"He came. He saved me. He kept them from killing me." I start panting as I think back to the moment when I howled and the Alpha came. How he killed those two men to protect me.

"It's okay, it's okay."

"John, I think she's had enough for one night." A nurse says.

"You're right, Melissa. I just want to help her."

"Right now I think what's best for her is to get some rest. She's been through a lot in the past 72 hours. Once her brain can identify that there's no threat, she'll be able to tell you exactly what happened without hyperventilating."

"Get some sleep, Layla." Sheriff Stilinski tells me. He and Melissa leave the room and talk outside. I know if I tune my senses, I could hear them, but frankly I was too weak to focus.

 **Stiles' POV**

I start to walk towards the door to eavesdrop on what my dad and Melissa are saying, but as I'm passing Ari, she grabs my arm. I look at her with a surprised look on my face.

"Don't leave me, Stiles." she says.

"I won't if you don't want me to." I reply. "Are you okay?"

"If being totally scared out of my frikkin mind counts as okay, then yeah. Completely okay."

"I've never known you to be scared of anything."

"I thought they were going to kill me. They looked like they were going to kill me."

"Who? Who wanted to kill you?"

"They did. They had a look of destruction in their eyes. They've killed before, I could sense it. And they would've done it again. That's why he stopped them."

"What do you mean."

"The one that saved my life; he ended theirs." And with that Ari passed out on the bed. I couldn't blame her, she looked exhausted and it was evident that she has it rough while she had been taken. Someone wanted to hurt her, to kill her, but why? How could anyone want to do this to Ari? She's a pretty likeable person, and she's never screwed anyone over.

"Stiles, it's time to go." My dad says, popping back into the room. I just stared at Ari, her words finally starting to sink in. Whoever did this to her was dead. "What is it? Did she say something to you?"

"She said that the person who saved her life killed the people who were trying to kill her." I tell him.

"No wonder she's so shaken."

"Will she be okay?"

"I hope so, but for the time being, you should get your ass in bed. It is a school night."

"I can't. I told her I wouldn't leave her."

"There's a deputy outside the door, she'll be fine."

"She told me she was scared, terrified even."

"I don't remember her ever being like that."

"Exactly. The deputy doesn't know her, I do. If she starts freaking out, I'm the only one who can calm her down."

"Alright. But this is only because I know you really care for her."

 **Layla's POV**

I wake up screaming with Stiles above me. He grasps my hand, trying to calm me down, but that didn't keep me from panting heavily.

"Hey, hey. It's okay, Ari. You're okay." Stiles says in a calming manner. "No one's going to hurt you. You're safe here with me. I won't let anyone get to you."

"Promise?" I ask.

"Promise." When I look into his eyes, I just know he isn't lying. I believe every word he's saying. "Ari, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Them. The people who hurt me."

"What about them?"

"The night I was taken, they electrocuted me."

"They what?"

"Can we not talk about this?"

"Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Anything else. Just say something that doesn't have to do with my kidnapping."

"I care about you, Ari. A lot. I realized in these past few days when the thought of something horrible happening to you, I don't know what I'd do with myself. I know we've been apart for a long time, but seeing you again last week brought out some feelings for you that I didn't know I even had."

"What are you saying, Stiles."

"I know this might not be the best timing and all, but I like you. A lot."

"So do I." Stiles is taken aback. "Why do think I came back to Beacon Hills? I came back for you." We look at each other for a moment before Stiles held my face in his hands and pulled me closer. The two of then locked lips and started to make up, occasionally gasping for a breath of air.

"Stiles, I—" Sheriff Stilinski's voice starts to say. Me and Stiles break apart upon hearing him. "Well, I think you've helped enough here, Stiles. How about you go somewhere else while I have a little chat with Layla."

"Um, sure." Stiles says before running out into the hall.

 **Scott's POV**

"You really think I can control shifting on the lacrosse field?" I ask Stiles.

"You made first line, it would be a shame if you didn't get to play. Besides, showing up Jackson would really get under his skin and would impress Allison." I reply.

"But how are you sure I won't shift?"

"Oh, you're definitely going to shift, but you're starting to control it better. When we were looking for Ari in the middle of the night a few days ago with a killer on the loose and the possible threat of the people who took Ari, you were completely calm."

"Is this supposed to be helpful?"

"Play, Scott. You can do it."

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME BANDIT OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF**

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO DO THE SAME!**

 **ANY IDEAS/SUGGESTIONS ARE HIGHLY ENCOURAGED**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Chapter 3- Pack Mentality**

 **Layla's POV**

"Lucy, what says 'I survived a kidnapping from two lunatics'?" I ask my sister.

"Something badass." Lucy replies. "Someone tried to kill you, but you survived. Show it."

"Maybe I shouldn't go to school today."

"What? Are you afraid of all the rumors that will be going around?"

"I was freaking out almost all of last week, what if I do it at school?"

"You won't. You didn't freak out once during the weekend."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Just trust me. It's not like you'll be going without me."

 **Scott's POV**

"So you killed her?" Stiles asks after I tell him about my dream where I attacked Allison on a school bus.

"I don't know. I just woke up." I reply. "And I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before."

"Really? I have. Usually ends a little differently."

"A, I meant I never had a dream that felt so real, and B, never give me that much detail of you in bed again."

"Noted. Let me take a guess here."

"I know. You think it has to do with me taking Allison out tomorrow."

"No, not at all." Stiles pauses for a moment. "Yeah, that's exactly it, I think you're gonna rip her throat out." My eyes bulge in a panic when I hear him say this. "Hey, come on, it's gonna be fine, alright? Personally, I think you're handling this pretty frikkin amazingly. It's not like there's a lycanthropy for beginners class."

"Maybe not a class, but maybe a teacher."

"Derek? Are you forgetting the part where you played lacrosse when he said not to? He's not exactly gonna be willing to help you."

"I know, but it felt so real."

"How real?" We open the doors to where the buses are parked, and I'm in shock when I see a bus exactly how I remembered it from my dream.

"Like it actually happened."

 **Stiles' POV**

"She's probably fine." I tell Scott as he frantically searches through the halls for Allison.

"She's not answering my text, Stiles." Scott replies.

"It could just be a coincidence, alright. A seriously amazing coincidence."

"Just help me find her, okay? Do you see her?"

"No." At that point, me and Scott turned the corner, and Scott collided with Allison.

"You're okay." Scott says, relieved.

"Once my heart starts beating again, yeah." Allison replies. "What?"

"Just happy to see you." I zone out on the two lovebirds talking when I notice Ari walking towards me. She looked as if she hadn't gone missing for three days and endured what she had. Ari looked as she always did; confident and insanely beautiful.

"Layla!" Allison exclaims. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Ari replies. "If you count almost dying in the woods fine. Sorry, I just want to forget what happened, but since I got to school today, that's all people are talking about."

"How did you get away from them?" Scott asks. Ari smirks at us.

"There is one good thing about having a nearly identical twin. The switch."

"So, she's pretending to be you while you're pretending to be her?" Allison asks.

"No. We're just posing as each other until first period."

"That is so cool!" I exclaim. "I wish I had someone I could trade places with whenever I had chemistry with Harris."

"Stiles, I can barely handle one of you, I can't even imagine two of you." Scott says.

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"Well, I don't think anyone could be just like you." Ari says. "Just because you have a twin, doesn't mean you have another you. Me and Lucy are very different."

"Attention, students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled." The loudspeaker says.

"Save me a seat at lunch?" Allison asks.

"Yeah." Scott replies.

"I should get going as well." Ari says. "Stiles, can you save me a seat at lunch?"

"Yes. Yes, I can do that." I reply. Both girls then leave together to their next class.

"So, you kissed her?" Scott asks me once both girls are gone.

"Until my dad came in to ask her a few questions." I reply. "Awkward is not a strong enough word to describe how uncomfortable the situation was."

"That bad, huh?" Scott pauses for a moment as if he was thinking about what to say next. "So what do you think actually happened?"

"I wish I knew. But we have bigger issues to deal with right now."

"Like what?"

"Scott, are you frikkin kidding me?! How about the bus that got trashed last night?!"

 **Layla's POV**

I could feel being watched with every step I took. I knew things would be like this given no one knew exactly what happened to me, and if there's one thing teenagers love more than anything, it's secrets. It didn't matter to them that I was keeping everyone in the dark for a reason, to keep my secret intact. I couldn't tell Sheriff Stilinski what happened to me without exposing the existence of the supernatural  
and me to the police.

When I had heard about the whole situation with the bus, I was hopeful that everyone would be more curious about that rather than me, but, of course, that was not the case. For some unknown reason, I was the bigger focus rather than trying to figure out who or what caused the insane amount of damage to the school bus.

I could feel the anger boiling up inside of me as I think to everyone asking me stupid questions about my three days of torture in the woods. Could they not pester me with questions I don't want to answer?! How would they like being electrocuted until they were so weak they didn't know if they'd survive?! I look down at my hands to see that in place of my nails, there were claws. Oh no, not now. I can't shift in the middle of the hallway! I push past people as I run through the halls until I am outside. I don't even need to look into a mirror to know that I am covered in fur, my eyes are glowing yellow, and my fangs are bared.

 **Stiles' POV**

"Okay, this is good." I tell Scott as we sit down for lunch after finding out that the person who got attacked on the bus, probably by Scott, was still alive. "He got up. Dead guys don't do that."

"Stiles, I did that." Scott responds.

"But dreams aren't memories."

"Then it wasn't a dream. Something happened last night, and I can't remember what."

"What makes you so sure Derek has all of the answers?"

"Because during the full moon he wasn't changed. He was in complete control while I was running around in the middle of the woods. And I probably attacked some innocent guy last night because I can't control this."

"You don't know that."

"I don't not know it. I can't go out with Allison. I have to cancel."

"You can't cancel; I'll look like a terrible friend if I'm on a date with Ari while you're sulking in your room because you're trying to cancel your life. You can't just cancel your life. We'll figure it out."

"Figure out what?" Lydia asks, sitting down across from us.

"Just, uh, homework." Scott lies.

"Why is she sitting with us?" I whisper to Scott. He just shrugs. But I soon know the answer when I see Ari and Allison walk up to the table. Ari takes the seat I had saved for her next to me while Allison takes the seat besides Scott.

"Thanks." Allison says to Scott. A moment later Danny, Lucy, and a bunch of lacrosse guys sit down at the table as well.

"Get up." Jackson tells a guy sitting next to Lydia upon noticing that there are no seats for him.

"Why don't you ever ask Danny." The guy questions.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot." Danny says. The guy huffs before leaving and Jackson takes his place. "So I'm hearing it's some sort of animal attack. Probably a cougar."

"I heard mountain lion." Jackson provides.

"A cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia says before changing her tone to a more arrogant tone to try to sound dumber than she actually is. "Isn't it?"

"Who cares? The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway."

"Actually, I just found out who it is." I tell them, looking through my dad's email. "His name is Garrison Meyers."

"I know this guy." Scott says.

"You do?" Allison asks surprised.

"Yeah. He was the bus driver when I used to live with my dad."

"Can we talk about something more fun, please?" Lydia asks. "Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night? You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?" Lydia asks Allison. I almost choke on my sandwich as this car wreck starts to happen.

"Um, we were thinking of what we're going to do." Allison tells her.

"Well, I'm not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos." Lydia pauses, looking at me and Ari. "Layla, you and Stiles should come too. What better way to get over being in the woods for three days?"

"We were just going to do something, you know, the two of us." Ari supplies. I sigh in relief, nothing's worse than a group date when you just want to be alone with someone. I feel bad for Scott, but hey, it's better him than me.

"Okay then." Lydia then turns her attention back to Allison and Scott. "Well if the four of us are gonna be hanging out, we're gonna do something fun."

"Hanging out? Like, the four of us? Do you wanna hang out, like us and them?" Scott asks Allison.

"Yeah, I guess." Allison says. "Sounds fun."

"You know what else sounds fun?" Jackson asks. "Stabbing myself in the face with this fork."

"How about bowling?" Lydia suggests. "You love bowling."

"Yeah, with actual competition."

"How do you know we're not actual competition? You can bowl, right?" Allison asks Scott.

"Sort of." Scott replies.

"Is it sort of, or yes?" Jackson asks.

"Yes. In fact, I'm a great bowler." And this just turned into a disaster.

 **Scott's POV**

"You're a terrible bowler!" Stiles exclaims once we are out of hearing range from everyone that matters.

"I know. I'm such an idiot!"

"God, it was like watching a car wreck. First it turned into the whole group date thing, and then that phrase."

"Hang out."

"You don't hang out with hot girls, okay? It's like death. Once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend. You and Danny can start hanging out."

"God, how am I going to survive this? I'm going on a double-date with Jackson! Unless…"

"No. No, that is not gonna happen!"

"C'mon, Stiles, please do this for me."

"Sorry, Scott, but I promised Ari that it would just be the two of us."

'You're lying."

"Okay, I promised myself. She's been through a lot lately, so I just wanted it to be the two of us."

"You know I can't survive being on my own with Jackson, there has to be something you can do to help me out."

"Fine, but this is only cause I don't want you to have an urge to kill me during the next time you wolf out. Here's what I'm going to do; I'm going to take Ari to the same bowling alley as you and maybe, just maybe, we'll happen to be in the lane right next to you."

"Thanks, dude. I so owe you."

"Yeah, you do."

 **Layla's POV**

"C'mon, Stiles, tell me what we're doing tomorrow night." I say to Stiles as we walk down the halls to Stiles' car. I wanted to know exactly what we were doing tomorrow night so I could mentally prepare myself. I couldn't just glow-it-up tonight and expect him to not freak out.

"Sorry, Ari, but it's a surprise."

"I know you wanna tell me. Don't you? You really wanna tell me."

"Not gonna work."

"You really aren't gonna tell me, are you?"

"This is our first date; I think I have the right to let there be a little bit of mystery."

"Alright, fine. I'll back off. As long as we're not gonna be in the woods at all tonight, I'll be fine."

"But you love the woods."

"I used to."

"Is this about—?"

"I was attacked! Being in there reminds me of it too much."

"I've never known you to be afraid to conquer any fear you've had. Why is this any different?" The hard thing was I couldn't tell Stiles the truth that I was a werewolf and afraid of running into more hunters in the woods.

"I just—can't tell you why. I don't wanna experience it again."

"You don't have to. No one is going to hurt you."

"What if I hurt someone?"

 **Scott's POV**

"I know you can hear me. I need your help." I say to Derek outside his house. There is no response, but I know he's home, I can hear his heartbeat. "I know you don't like me, but I think I did something last night. I had a dream about—someone. But someone else got hurt. And it turns out that part of the dream might have actually happened."

"You think you attacked the driver?" Derek asks me, appearing in front of me.

"Did you see what I did to the driver?"

"No."

"Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I gonna hurt someone?"

"Yes."

"Could I kill someone?"

"Yes."

"Am I gonna kill someone?"

"Probably." Derek pauses, probably picking up on how freaked I was from hearing his answers. "Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift, even on the full moon. But it's not gonna come for free."

"What do you want?"

"You'll find out. But for now, I'll give you what you want. Go back to the bus. See it, feel it. Let your senses do the remembering for you."

"That's it? Just go back?"

"I just want to know if I hurt him."

"No, you want to know if you'll hurt her."

 **Third Person's POV**

Late that night two young werewolves went to the site of the attack of the bus, both set on finding out exactly what happened the previous night.

Layla crept around the bus and towards the back of the bus while Scott went for a different approach and entered the bus and accessed the back that way. Layla started sniffing the ground as if she was looking for something. She then stopped and looked up, still crouched on the ground, as if she was watching something on a screen, like she was recalling some of her memory. Layla then shifted, trying to get a better understanding of what happened. She then stood up and attempted to enter the back of the bus, but that's when she and Scott came face-to-face.

Layla lunged at Scott and tackled him inside of the bus, which immediately caused Scott to shift. He then pushed her off of himself and into one of the many bus seats.

"Who are you?" Scott growled, staring into her golden eyes. Layla didn't respond, she only let out a loud roar before slicing her claws at him. In retaliation, Scott picked her up by the throat and then slammed Layla down on the floor.

Suddenly, car headlights shone on the bus and the horn of Stiles' jeep could be heard. Layla caught Scott off-guard and shoved Scott off of her, and then ran away.

 **Scott's POV**

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" I shout at Stiles once I make it back to the jeep. Stiles instantly turns the jeep around and hits the gas. Hard.

"Did it work? Do you remember?"

"Yeah, I was there last night. And the blood—a lot of it was mine."

"So you did attack him?"

"No. I saw glowing eyes on the bus, but they weren't mine. They were Derek's."

"Why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver?"

"That's what I don't get."

"It's gotta be a pack thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Like an initiation. You do the kill together."

"Because ripping someone's throat out is such a bonding experience?"

"But you didn't, which means you're not a killer."

"Yeah, but someone else is."

"Who, Derek?"

"When I went in the bus, a few minutes before the cops showed up, there was this other werewolf. She attacked me.

 **Third Person's POV**

"Is the blindfold really necessary?" Layla asks Stiles as he leads her away from the jeep while Scott runs ahead to meet up with Allison.

"Hey, I wanted to surprise you."

"And so did Scott?"

"How did you—?"

"I heard him breathing in the backseat."

"Okay, you can take it off." Layla takes off her blindfold to see the neon sign for Baxter's Bowling Alley. She looks at Stiles, with a hint of disappointment in my eyes.

"I thought it would just be the two of us."

"It is. But Scott didn't want to be alone with Jackson."

"He has Allison."

"Ari, I'm here to be with you. I promise."

"Ok. Let's go have some fun!"

 **Layla's POV**

"So are you any good?" I ask Stiles when we reach our lane which is conveniently next to Scott's, but I pay no mind to it as Stiles attention rests solely on me.

"I haven't played in a while."

"Neither have I." I pause, thinking of something to make this game a little more fun. "Hey, Stiles?"

"What?"

"Would you like to make this game a little more interesting?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, let's make a bet. If I win, you have to tell me everything you know about that case."

"But if I win, you have to come with me into the woods tomorrow night."

"Deal."

 **Stiles' POV**

Our date had been pretty fun, and Scott didn't even need me to come save him from an irritated and obnoxious Jackson. In the end, I had narrowly beat Layla in our game, so tomorrow night I got to take her on another date.

When I parked my car at the curb of her house, she made no motion to get out, she just turned her head and looked at me instead. I couldn't help but to stare back into her gorgeous green eyes. I get out of my car and open her door for her. Taking her hand, we start walking towards her front door.

"I had a lot of fun tonight. I wish it didn't have to end." Ari says.

"We'll have tomorrow night." I reminded her.

"I guess so. And I'm glad." We stop, and I look at the way her eyes seem to glow under the patio lights. I gently cup her face and lean in close, and then, I finally kiss her. It feels right, but best of all, my dad isn't here to interrupt us.

 **Scott's POV**

"Derek!" I yell once I'm inside the Hale House. "I know what you did!"

"I didn't do anything." Derek's voice says, but he's nowhere in sight.

"You killed him!" I start slowly walking up the stairs.

"He died."

"Like your sister died?"

"Laura was missing; I came here looking for her. I found her in pieces, being used as bait to catch me."

"I think you killed them both. I'm gonna tell everyone, starting with the sheriff." I finally reach the top, but as soon as I do, Derek throws me down them before he jumps down the entire flight of stairs. I then shift, throwing Derek into the wall. Derek then continues to kick the crap out of me until I finally shift back into my human form. As soon as he sees my shift, Derek does the same.

"I didn't kill him. Neither of us did. It's not your fault, and it's not mine."

"This? This is all your fault! You ruined my life!"

"No, I didn't."

"You're the one who bit me."

"No, I'm not."

"What?"

"I'm not the one that bit you."

"There's another." I realize.

"It's called an Alpha. It's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I, we're betas."

"What about the girl on the bus?"

"She's also a beta, but she's under the Alpha's control more than you are. This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us. My sister came here looking for him. Now I'm trying to find him. But I don't think I can do it without you."

"Why me?"

"Because he's the one that bit you. You're part of his pack. It's you, Scott. You're the one he wants."

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME BANDIT OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! IT REALLY DOES MOTIVATE ME!**

 **AS ALWAYS, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, PLEASE TELL ME**

 **Chapter 4-Magic Bullet**

 **Third person's POV**

Layla was in her werewolf form while following her Alpha as he attacked the car belonging to Kate Argent. The Alpha quickens his pace to catch up with the car, and once he does, he tries to pull Kate out of the car from the roof. Kate quickly retaliates by grabbing a shotgun from the back of the car and shooting through the roof.

"C'mon!" Kate taunts. But when she looks around neither the Alpha nor the beta are in sight. Kate goes to the back of her car and opens her trunk, she then switches weapons, trading her shotgun for an assault weapon, and loads it with some bullets she kept in a special wooden box. Out of the corner of Kate's eye, she spots some movement towards the warehouse district.

Derek, who had been tracking the Alpha, spots him and his beta on a rooftop. Derek and the Alpha lock eyes before the Alpha snarls at him and takes off, Layla closely following. Derek takes off after them, leaping through the warehouse district and up the side of the building to get to the rooftop. Kate was taking aim while this was all going on, trying to land a bullet in one of them. Derek had managed to catch up to Layla, and with one swipe at her with his claws, she fell down. Just as Derek was about to torture information out of her, Kate shot a bullet into him, making him fall to the room as well.

"Get in." Chris says as he pulls up in his car.

"Not even "Hello, nice to see you"?" Kate asks.

"All I've got at the moment is please put the assault rifle away before someone notices."

"That's the brother I love. Chris, there were three of them."

"The Alpha?"

"I don't know, but one of them tried to kill me."

"One of them is gonna lead us to the other. They can't do that if he's dead."

"Well, I can't help kill any of them if I'm dead."

"How long will it take?"

"I'd give him 48 hours." Scott, who had been in the warehouse district, stayed there wide-eyed when he heard her say that.

 **Layla's POV**

"What the hell?!" I growled as soon as I heard the car drive away.

"You're his beta." Derek replies in pain.

"So?"

"You know who he is."

"But I won't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I have no reason to trust you."

 **Stiles' POV**

"So, have you found anything else about the other beta?" I whisper to Scott as we're sitting in the back of class, waiting for the bell to ring.

"From what Derek told me, she was in our grade. So she could be anyone in any of our frikkin classes." Scott replies.

"You fought with her. You didn't get a sense of who she was?"

"There's 279 girls at our school. How the hell am I supposed to find the one that's also a werewolf?"

"There's only 73 girls in our grade. All you have to do is sniff them all out, without any of them noticing, and then we'll have our wolfgirl."

"That's a horrible plan!"

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Maybe Derek has an idea. I mean, if I came into contact with her, there must be some way to track her down."

"We don't need Derek for every little werewolf problem we have. We can handle this ourselves."

"This isn't a little problem; she's working with the Alpha. There's no telling what she'll do."

"C'mon, Scott. You saw her. What did she look like? You know, besides the fangs, claws, and glowing eyes."

"Um, she had blonde hair, and she was, I don't know—"

"Hot?"

"Yeah, definitely. But I also had this feeling."

"What feeling?"

"The feeling like I know who she was."

 **Layla's POV**

I look around the hallways for Allison, looking for the one person who can give me exactly what I need; a way to cure Derek. Personally, I was perfectly fine with leaving him for dead, but the Alpha told me that it was the upmost importance that Derek lived. All he told me was that Kate, Allison's aunt and the one who shot Derek, was the one who had the cure in the form of the wolfsbane bullet that had infected Derek. How was I gonna do this? I barely know Allison, not to mention that I have no frikkin idea how I'm even gonna find the damn bullet.

"Ari!" I hear Stiles call. I smile and walk over to him and Scott, pretending that I am your typical, average girl who is not a werewolf.

"Hey, Stiles." I say. "What do you want?"

"I need your opinion on something."

"No, no, no. Don't ask her." Scott protests.

"Is the second date too soon to do it?"

"And he asked."

"As long as you cover up it's okay." I look at Scott, picking up his embarrassment from this situation. "Why? You going over to Allison's later?"

"Yeah, after school. We're just studying." Scott insists.

"Um, no, you're not." Stiles tells him.

"I'm not."

"Studying never ends with just studying." I explain. "And I know you want to do it." I begin to walk away, not wanting to be a part of this anymore. "I can smell it." I say under my breath.

 **Lucy's POV**

"Hey." I say from behind my sister, attempting to scare the crap out of her.

"Hey." Layla replies, not flinching at all, turning around to face me.

"How are you so calm?"

"I could hear you coming. Nice try, Luce, but it's gonna take a lot more than that to scare me. So, what's up?"

"What? Is it so hard to believe that I just want to say hi to my twin sister?"

"Yes. I know you. What do you want?"

"Fine. What did Stiles want to ask you? Was he asking you out again?"

"We've really gotta get you a boyfriend."

"Oh, come on, I'm your sister, it's my job to know everything out about your love life."

"Stiles just wanted my opinion about something for Scott's sake."

"Whatever you say. So, am I driving you home after school?"

"No." Layla looks over at Scott and Stiles. "I have other plans."

 **Layla's POV**

"Stiles!" I call out, running up to him. He stops in his tracks and turns around.

"Ari, what's up?" Stiles asks once I've caught up to him.

"I was thinking, since Scott's busy with Allison, that maybe we could have some of our own fun today."

"C'mon, I'll take you to my place, my dad's working, so…"

"So, he won't interrupt us this time."

"Yeah." We walk over to Stiles' blue jeep in silence, but not an awkward silence, it was more like we were both too excited to speak. Stiles is always hanging out with Scott, so it's rare that I get to spend this time with Stiles. I know they're best friends, but I just have this gut feeling that it's more than what meets the eye.

 **Third Person's POV**

Stiles was driving in his blue jeep with Layla in the passenger's seat when he noticed Derek was in front of the jeep. Before Stiles could even react, Derek fell down.

"Oh, my god." Stiles says annoyed.

"What's wrong with him?" Layla asks.

"I don't know. Just…stay in the car. I'm gonna check it out." Stiles then gets out of the jeep and notices that Scott was besides Derek. Derek's eyes then begin to flash blue.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, not here!" Scott exclaims.

"You've gotta be kidding me. This guy's everywhere." Stiles states.

"What the hell? What are you doing here?" Scott asks Derek.

"I was shot." Derek replies.

"He's not looking so good, dude." Stiles says to Scott.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott questions Derek.

"I can't. It was a different kind of bullet." Derek explains.

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asks.

"No, you idiot."

"Wait, wait." Scott says. "That was what she meant when she said you had 48 hours."

"What?" Derek asks. "Who said 48 hours?"

"The one who shot you." Derek's eyes continue to flash blue. "What are you doing? Stop that!"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. I can't."

"Help me put him in your car." Scott says to Stiles.

"Are you frikkin kidding me?! Ari's in there!" Stiles exclaims.

"We have no other choice." Stiles groaned before he pulled up his seat so that they could place Derek in the backseat of the jeep.

"Stiles, what's going on?" Layla asks.

"I'll explain as soon as we get out of here." Stiles replies.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek says to Scott.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Scott asks.

"She's an Argent. She's with them."

"Why should I help you?"

"Because you need me."

"Fine, I'll try." Scott then turns to Stiles. "Get him out of here!"

"I hate you for this so much." Stiles replies before driving off with a very confused looking Layla.

 **Layla's POV**

"Stiles?" I ask sweetly.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"Will you tell me what the hell just happened?!" True, I knew the whole story about Derek getting shot by the wolfsbane bullet, but I couldn't explain I knew that because I was a werewolf. I can't let anyone know what I am, the more people that know, the greater the chance that my secret will be exposed.

"Uh, Derek needed a ride."

"Why did he fall?"

"He gets terrible heatstroke." From the corner of my eye, I could see Derek glaring angrily at Stiles. "Maybe I should just drop you off at your house. I might have to get him, you know medical help."

"I'm not going anywhere. A little blood doesn't scare me." I pause. "Unless there's a reason why you're so eager to get rid of me."

"Nope, no reason at all. It's just not what we were planning to do."

"I don't care. I just wanna spend time with you."

"We will, just as soon as I deal with him." Stiles looks back to see Derek's wound getting worse. "Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We're almost there."

"Almost where?" Derek asks.

"Your house."

"What? No, you can't take me there."

"I can't take you to your own house?"

"Not when I can't protect myself." Stiles then pulls over the car to the side of the road. Knowing that this is gonna be a werewolf related conversation, I put my earbuds in so it appears that I'm not able to hear them, but I don't have any music playing.

 **Third Person's POV**

"All right." Stiles says to Derek. "What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?"

"Not yet." Derek replies. "I have a last resort."

"What do you mean? What last resort?" Derek then rolls up his sleeve and Stiles sees the bullet wound; it is absolutely repulsive. "Oh, my god. What is that? Oh, is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out."

"Start the car. Now."

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead." Derek then grabbed me by the throat with his teeth barred.

"Start the car, or I'll rip your throat out—with my teeth."

 **Stiles' POV**

I had been driving around Beacon Hills aimlessly for like an hour. I had no idea what to do with Derek, and I could tell Ari was getting pretty bored with all of this. Finally, I called him to ask him what to do.

"What am I supposed to do with him?' I ask Scott.

"Take him somewhere, anywhere." Scott replies.

"And, by the way, he's starting to smell."

"Like what?"

"Like death, so hurry up."

"Okay, take him to the animal clinic."

"What about your boss?"

"He's gone by now. There's a spare key in the box by the dumpster."

"You're not gonna believe where he's telling me to take you." I tell Derek.

"Did you find it?" Derek asks, taking the phone from me. He eyes are wary of Ari. I don't know what it is, but I will find out what that look was for.

 **Layla's POV**

When the three of us get out of the jeep, I am careful not to look Derek in the eyes for too long knowing that Derek would be able to see my werewolf eyes if I did.

"Hey, are you sure you want to be here?" Stiles asks me as he's trying to unlock the door.

"Are you kidding?" I reply. "I've been riding along with you in your jeep for the past two hours with a guy that looks like he's gonna die, and you expect me to leave before Scott brings the magical antidote? You'd really be more insane than I thought if you actually believed that."

"I knew there was a reason we became friends all those years ago."

"Stiles, open the door." Derek barked.

"Fine, fine."

"Door. Now."

"Sheesh." Stiles then opens the door. "There you go." Derek huffs before entering the Animal Clinic. Stiles moves to enter after him, but I block his path even though it's starting to rain and we're getting more and more wet for every second we stay out here.

"You look like you have something on your mind." Stiles states.

"I need to know why you and Scott are so obsessed with helping Derek. When I went into the woods with you and Scott to find Scott's inhaler I got the feeling that you had never talked to him, now it seems that you know him."

"My mom was friends with his family." I just stare at him, not knowing how to reply upon hearing this. I knew that his mom was a touchy subject.

"I'm sorry, Stiles, I-I didn't know." I turn around, not wanting to see Stiles' reaction.

"It's okay." Stiles wraps his arms around my waist. I turn my head to look at him.

"What now?" Stiles looks into my eyes, removing one of his arms from my waist, but uses the other to pull me closer towards him. He then uses his free hand to tuck back a strand of my hair that was in my face behind my ear.

"This." Stiles then leans in and kisses me, and I kiss him back.

"What was that for?" I ask once we pull apart.

"For staying with me all night. Most girls I know would've bolted a long time ago."

"Well I'm not most girls."

"I know."

 **Stiles' POV**

When me and Layla finally entered the animal clinic, their hair was damp and water droplets were visible on their clothes. We notice upon entering the examination room that Derek had taken off his shirt so that his wound was more visible.

"Okay, you know, that really doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and a good night's sleep couldn't take care of." I comment, trying to not look at the bullet wound.

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me." Derek says.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?"

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time—last resort."

"Which is?"

"You're gonna cut off my arm."

"Isn't that, you know, completely insane?!" Ari asks Derek.

"It's better than dying."

"There's no way a wol-wound caused by a bullet can kill you." Derek eyes her suspiciously.

"Well, this one can."

 **Third Person's POV**

"Oh, my god. What if you bleed to death?" Stiles asks Derek as he eyes the bone saw nervously.

"It'll heal if it works." Derek replies.

"Look, I don't know if I can do this."

"Why not?"

"Well, because cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!"

"You'd faint at the sight of blood?"

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!"

"All right, fine. How about this?" Derek grabs Stiles head and slams it down on the examination table. "Either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head!"

"Let. Him. Go!" Layla says slowly and menacingly. A low growl escapes from the back of her throat which could only be heard by Derek. "Or I'll kill you."

"You think I'm gonna listen to you?"

"If you want to live, I would." Derek begrudgingly lets go of Stiles and slides him the bone saw.

"Now! You gotta do it now!"

"Look, honestly, I don't think I can." Stiles tells Derek.

"Just do it!" Derek shouts.

"Okay, okay." Stiles grabs the bone saw and turns it on. He then holds it over Derek's arm. "Alright, here we go."

"Stiles!" Scott shouts, entering the room. "What the hell are you doing?!" Stiles turns off the bone saw and puts it back down on the table.

"Oh, you just prevented me from a lifetime of nightmares."

"Layla? What are you doing here?" Scott asks. "I didn't expect you'd still be here."

"I wanted to see how this thing goes." Layla replies. "It's not a problem, is it?"

"Nope, no problem at all." Scott responds in an annoyed tone.

"Did you get it?" Derek demands. Scott reaches in his pocket, pulls out the bullet, and gives it to Derek.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Stiles asks.

"I'm gonna—I'm gonna." Derek starts to say before he collapses and the bullet rolls away. Scott ran off to grab the bullet while Stiles was trying to wake an unconscious Derek up. Layla just stood out of the way, watching the who thing go down.

"Derek! Derek, c'mon, wake up! Scott, what the hell are we gonna do?"

"I don't know!" Scott replies, focusing on his own task. "I can't reach it!"

"He's not waking up!"

"Come on!" Scott shouts to himself from the other side of the room.

"I think he's dying!" Stiles looks at Derek's unmoving body. "I think he's dead!"

"I got it!" Scott exclaims, running over to Stiles and an unconscious Derek. "How do we wake him?"

"Punch him!" Layla shouts.

"How do you know it will work?" Scott asks.

"Just do it!"

"Please don't kill me for this." Stiles says to Derek's body before punching him in the face. Derek immediately opens his eyes. Scott and Stiles help him up to his feet and lean him against the table so he won't fall again. Scott then gives Derek to bullet. Derek doesn't hesitate to open the bullet to release the powder that was inside. He pulls out lighter from his pocket and lights the insides of the bullet on fire. Derek then moves the pieces to his bullet wound so he can heal. Upon touching his arm, he screams on agony. Stiles pulls Layla towards him and turns her so she won't be able to see Derek heal.

"Are you okay?" Scott asks Derek once Derek's arm is completely healed.

"Well, except for the agonizing pain." Derek retorts, putting on his shirt. As soon as his shirt is completely on, Stiles lets go of Layla seeing that her finding out about the supernatural.

"I'm guessing the use of sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles says.

"Well, I'm gonna head home. Layla, you want a ride?" Derek asks. He shoots her a look that lets her know what this ride would be about, she also seemed to get she didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Sure, why not." Layla replies.

"I can give her a ride." Stiles cuts in.

"She lives not too far from my house, it's really no problem." Derek responds.

"It's fine, Stiles." Layla says. "I'll see you tomorrow." Layla and Derek head out the Animal Clinic. "You figured it out, haven't you?"

"Yup."

 **Chris Argent's POV**

I wait until Allison has gone to bed before I ask Kate about what she saw the other night. I need to know what we're dealing with.

"The one that attacked me was big." Kate says. "It had width and power. But the one I shot was lean and fast."

"Well, that would be Derek Hale." I tell her.

"Are we sure?"

"Yes." I pause, thinking about what she had told me last night. "What about the third one?"

"That one was small and fast. Definitely a young one."

"Anything else?"

"This one was definitely a girl. I could see the long hair as it was running away."

"This certainly is concerning."

"Well, how do we know it's just three of them?"

"We don't yet. But if Derek's still alive, he'll lead us to the Alpha. The other one will do the same, we just have to ID her first."

"Take the pack leader, and take the pack."

"And we do it according to the code."

"You and the code."

"It's there for a reason, Kate."

"I always play by the rules."

 **Derek's POV**

"Alright, tell me!" I demand. We are inside my house and I'm trying to squeeze any information out of this defiant teenager that I can. She's the closest out of all of us to the Alpha, so if there's anyone that knows something, it's her.

"Sorry, can't." Layla responds.

"You can, you just won't."

"That's not it! Even I don't know who the Alpha is!" I listen carefully to her heartbeat to find that she is indeed telling the truth. I just glare at her, thinking things over, until something finally dawns on me.

"You were the girl that was missing for three days, weren't you?"

"Why are you asking if you already know?"

"I need to know what happened."

"You can read the news if you really wanna know."

"Not the truth. You told the police what they needed to hear, but you shouldn't be afraid to tell me the truth."

"Alright. It was the night of the full moon. I lost control and was roaming through the woods. I got attacked. Hunters captured me, they were trying to torture information out of me about the Alpha. Apparently, they had broken the code, so they thought if they could use me to find the Alpha, they'd be heroes. After two days of torturing me, they seemed to finally grasp that I had no information about the Alpha. So, they were gonna kill me. Said something about how I was too dangerous to keep alive. Then, he came. The Alpha. He saved me. He came, and when they saw what the hunters were attempting to do to me, he tore them apart, the Alpha tore them apart to protect me." Derek just stares at me, not expecting what he heard. "I owe the Alpha my life."

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME BANDIT OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF**

 **AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Chapter 5- First Kill**

 **Jackson's POV**

"Can someone help me find the Notebook?" I ask the seemingly empty video rental store. The lights flicker as I continue to wander the store. "Hello? Is anyone working here?" I continue to wander the store until a low growling noise caused me to stop in my tracks. Okay, what the hell is going on in here? Against my better judgement, I follow the noise to find a body covered in blood lying dead on the floor. I run into one of the aisles for cover due to the fact that I am pretty sure the killer is still in here with me. Before I can even think about making an escape, the shelves begin to topple over, and I have to dive for it to avoid being crushed underneath a heap of old movies.

Two figures appear in front of me, both on all fours, like they were animals or something. But, the smaller one appeared like it could actually be human, unlike the bigger figure. The smaller figure had blonde hair, strikingly blue eyes that appeared to glow, fangs, and claws. The other figure, however, looked like a beast with blood red eyes. The beast looked like it was gonna attack me, maybe even kill me, but when it caught sight of the scratches on the back of my neck, it bolted through the window. The other one followed it and I was left alone to figure out what the hell just happened.

 **Stiles' POV**

"Mm. Did they forget my curly fries?" My dad asks as he looks through the take-out bag.

"You're not supposed to eat fries, especially the curly ones." I say to him.

"Well, I'm carrying a lethal weapon. If I want the curly fries, I will have the curly fries."

"If you think getting rid of contractions in all of your sentences makes your argument any more legitimate, you are wrong."

"Unit one, do you copy?" I hear dispatch ask from the walkie-talkie. I reach for it, curious about what the call is about, but a glare from my dad gets me to back off.

"Sorry." I tell him.

"Unit one, copy." My dad says into the walkie-talkie.

"Got a report of 187." Dispatch responds.

"A murder?!" I ask, my mouth stuffed with curly fries.

 **The Alpha's POV**

"I don't understand why we had to kill him. Why we had to kill anyone for that matter." My little beta, Layla, says to me once we are far away from where Layla made her first kill.

"They deserved it." I reply. "Just like those hunters deserved it when I ripped them in half. Layla looks at me with understanding. I didn't want to scare her, I really didn't, but it was necessary in order to keep her loyalty that I so desperately needed.

"What did they do? Are they hunters?"

"Not all of them. They just aligned with the wrong person."

"What did they do?"

"They took part in decimating my family." I can't help but grin when I see Layla's eyes flash blue upon hearing this. "Easy, my little pup, everyone responsible will meet their demise."

"Why don't we just do it now? The police will be too busy at the video rental place to do anything else tonight."

"I want Scott to help us, so we can do it as a pack."

"How? He's resisting what he is so he can be with the Argent girl."

"Leave that to me. But for you-"

"Keep an eye on Scott and tell you if anything changes?"

"Try to pretend like there's nothing supernatural about you. Hang out with your friends, do your homework, grope in some dark corner with Stiles." Layla's eyes bulge once Stiles' name is said. "That's right, I know about you and Stiles.

"He's no threat."

"I know. Which is why I'm not gonna do anything about him. Enjoy this one part of a normal life."

"My life isn't normal. I grow fangs from the gums on my mouth, hair literally grows from my cheeks, my nails turn into claws, and my eyes glow gold!"

"Blue."

"What?"

"Your eyes glow blue now."

"Why?"

"It's the cost of survival."

 **Stiles' POV**

"Stay here." My dad orders me as he exits the car once we arrive at the crime scene.

"Oh, no way." I say to myself when I spot Lydia getting interviewed by a police deputy. I see my dad approach Jackson.

"Why the hell can't I go home?" Jackson asks my dad. "I'm fine."

"I hear ya, but the EMT says you hit your head pretty hard. We just want to make sure you don't have a concussion." My dad replies.

"What part of "I'm fine" are you having trouble grasping?! I wanna go home!" Great, Jackson's being a complete tool—like he always is—to my dad. This sure isn't gonna end well.

"And I understand that."

"No, you don't understand, which kinda blows my mind since it should be a pretty basic concept for a minimum wage rent-a-cop like you! I wanna go home!" Okay, that's it! I get out of my dad's patrol car.

"Whoa, is that a dead body?!" I shout to break up the tension between my dad and Jackson. My dad just glares at me in response.

 **Scott's POV**

"Starting to get it?" Derek asks me as we look down from the roof and below to the crime scene.

"I get he's killing people, but I don't get why. I mean, this isn't standard practice, right? We don't go out in the middle of the night murdering everyone, do we?" I ask.

"No. We're predators. We don't have to be killers."

"Then why is he a killer? And what about the other beta?"

"She shares a bond with the Alpha that is too strong to break. As far as we know, she hasn't killed anyone, yet. But we can find out why the Alpha is killing people."

"You know, I have a life too."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do! I don't care what you say about him making me his pet or-"

"Part of his pack."

"Whatever. I have homework to do. I have to go to a parent/teacher conference to go to because I'm failing chemistry."

"You wanna do homework? Or do you wanna not die? You have less than a week until the next full moon. You don't kill with him, he kills you."

"Okay, seriously, who made up these rules?"

"It's a rite of passage into his pack."

"You know what else is a rite of passage? Graduating high school? And you don't have to kill anyone to do it! Why can't you find him yourself? Can't you just sniff him out when he's human?"

"Because his human scent could be entirely different. It has to be you. You have a connection with him, a link that you can understand. If I can teach you how to control your abilities, you can find him."

"Why me? What about the other beta? She has a stronger connection to the Alpha than I do."

"That's the problem. Her bond is too strong which means she won't help us. That leaves us with you as our only option to track down the Alpha."

"So if I help you—you can stop him?"

"Not alone. We're stronger together. A pack makes an individual more powerful."

"How am I supposed to help when I have no idea what I'm doing?"

"Because I'm gonna teach you. Do you remember what happened that first night? Right after you were hit?"

"Yeah, I changed back."

"And when you hit by his car, same thing, right? What's the common denominator?" Derek grabs my arm and uses his supernatural strength to crush my bones.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yell.

"It'll heal."

"It still hurts."

"And that's what keeps you human—pain. Maybe you will survive."

 **Layla's POV**

I was sitting next to Stiles in chemistry with Harris—trying not to get noticed by him as he walked through the classroom talking about the stupid parent/teacher conference tonight.

"Just a friendly reminder." Harris says. "Parent/teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a C average are required to attend. I won't name you because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment." I roll my eyes as Harris looks around the room for someone. "Has anyone seen Scott McCall?" I perk up at this. Where the hell was Scott? I know the Alpha told me not to worry about him and to pretend like I'm your typical girl, but—no, Scott is not my problem. He's the Alpha's problem. Jackson then entered the classroom—looking like shit—and sat in the far back of the classroom.

"Jackson, if you have to leave early for any reason, just let me know." Harris says to Jackson like he's an actual human being with a soul. But as soon as that Harris appeared, he disappeared. "Everyone start reading chapter nine." Harris walks up to me and Stiles, who had a highlighter cap in his mouth and the highlighter in his hand. "Mr. Stilinski. Try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's chemistry, not a coloring book." Stiles just glares at Harris before blowing the cap upwards, catching it like a pro, and then capping it. Man, was that cool!

"What do you think happened to Jackson?" Stiles asks me.

"Well, it looks like he saw something he wasn't supposed to, maybe it made him piss his pants a bit. Probably something that he doesn't know how to explain, not that mountain lion people keep saying it is. So he's gonna pretend like nothing actually happened as a way for the brain to cope with his current situation. All while he continues to be his dick self so most people don't think anything's wrong and coach isn't forced to bench him to help him cope." Stiles just looks at me in shock, his mouth agape. "What? I read."

"But what do you think he actually saw?"

"Who knows? Maybe it is a mountain lion, or maybe it's far more terrifying. Like Harris."

 **Stiles' POV**

The school day was finally over, but I still had no idea what the hell Scott was doing which meant I had to go to lacrosse practice alone. Well, not technically alone since Ari came to watch since she needed a ride home.

"Stilinski!" Coach yells at me once I am on the field. "Where the hell is McCall?!"

"Haven't seen him all day." I reply.

"Well, when you do see him, tell him he's doing suicide until he dies!" That is unless the Alpha or werewolf hunters don't kill him first. Maybe that's why he cut classes today, maybe he just wanted a break.

"Got it, Coach."

"Everyone! Gather around!" All the other lacrosse players immediately form a circle around Coach to hear what he has in store for practice today. "We have a big game coming up, so in order to prepare for that, we're gonna scrimmage." Most of the players cheer, but I don't as I'm usually on the bench for scrimmages. Coach starts listing whose gonna be a whose team; Jackson's or Danny's. My ears perk up when I hear my name being called.

"Wait, what?" I ask, making sure I heard right.

"Stilinski, you're on Danny's team." Coach repeats. "Try not to fall on your face." The other players laugh at that. I don't know why, but since Scott made first line, Coach has been picking on us quite often for his own enjoyment.

The game starts like every other game, except I'm actually on the field and Ari is hear watching me. But then something truly, complete, utterly amazing happens; I get the ball. I see the other players come at me, my feet seem stuck to the ground because I am still too shocked to move.

"Stiles! Run!" Ari shouts from the bleachers.

Wasting no more time upon hearing Ari's voice, I instantly sprint in the direction of the opposing goal. I don't know whether it's the adrenaline or if I'm actually naturally this fast, but I manage to approach the goals without any resistance, well minus the goalie. Not hesitating, I quickly shoot the ball, and to my surprise and absolute joy, it actually goes in the net.

"Whoo! Yeah!" I cheer. I guess my little victory dance was a bad move cause a few moments later I'm roughly shoved to the ground by Jackson. I land on my leg funny, not in a way where it's broken, but it sure hurts like a bitch.

"Not so tough now, huh?" Jackson taunts. Ari runs up to me from the bleachers, and I don't even need to look into her eyes to know how angry she is.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Ari yells at Jackson, getting all in his face.

"He fell. It happens." Jackson snarks.

"You're right. It can happen to anyone, at any time." What was she getting at? I didn't have to wait long to find out the answer. Ari grabbed Jackson and pushed him down as hard as she could. When he lands on his back, it looks like he had the wind knocked out of him. Jackson looks absolutely pissed. Coach jogs down to the field, probably to inspect the situation. When he gets here he eyes Ari, then Jackson who is still lying on the ground, then Ari again.

"Wait, this girl knocked Jackson down?" Coach asks incredulously. Upon seeing Coach, Jackson finally gets up, trying to not appear weak.

"She just caught me off guard." Jackson replies, glaring at Ari with hatred, who returns the glare but far scarier. "Wasn't that impressive."

"Off guard or not, you've never gone down that hard, let alone by a girl half your size." Coach then turns to Ari. "What's your name?"

"Layla. Layla Harper." Ari responds.

"You play lacrosse, Layla?"

"What, Coach?! We don't need any more players!" Jackson argues.

"Jackson! Shut up!"

"I've never played." Ari finally says.

"Would you like to?" Ari looks at Jackson with a devious look in her eyes before turning back to Coach.

"I would love to." Yup, she's totally doing this to get under Jackson's skin. And from Jackson's even more pissed expression than usual, it's working.

 **Layla's POV**

I crept in the shadows of Stiles' house. My parents had already gone to the parent/teacher conference tonight, so I thought it would be the perfect time to pay Stiles a visit while Lucy covers for me in case my parents came home early. Not that they would really care anyway. I push all those feelings down as I walk underneath Stiles' window. I look up to try to find a way to his window, and see that the roof extended to in front of his window. Backing up, I use my supernatural abilities to jump up onto the roof. I then jump and roll into his bedroom window.

"Hey, it's me again. Look, I found something and I don't know what to do, okay? So if you could turn your phone on right now, that would be great. Or else I'll kill you. Do you understand me? I'm gonna kill you. And I'm too upset to come up with a witty description of how exactly I'm gonna kill you, but I'm just gonna do it." I hear Stiles say. I lean against the window frame until his interesting phone message is finally over.

"Lost without Scottie, huh?" I ask Stiles.

"Agh! When did you get in here?! And how?!"

"The window. A few seconds ago."

"You broke into and entered the house of the Sheriff?! Are you insane?"

"I was bored. Besides, your dad knows me. It's not I'm some weirdo who broke into your room." As if on cue, Stiles' dad enters the room. He doesn't even seem shocked to see me.

"Layla? What are you doing here?" Sheriff Stilinski asks me.

"I, uh, kinda got recruited for the lacrosse team, so Stiles was going over some plays with me."

"You made the lacrosse team?"

"Yeah, she knocked Jackson down, so Coach insisted she joined." Stiles adds.

"So, I'm gonna hear good news at the parent/teacher conference, right?" Sheriff Stilinski asks Stiles.

"Depends how define good news." Stiles replies.

"Enough said." Sheriff Stilinski begins to leave the room. "Oh, and Layla, you better be out by the time I get back. There is a curfew."

"Noted." I reply before he leaves me and Stiles alone.

"So, you were pretty amazing on the field today. How did you do that?" Stiles ask.

"I, uh, don't know. I guess it was adrenaline or something. I just couldn't sit there and watch you lie there in pain just because some douchebag couldn't stand that someone else was taking the spotlight for a moment."

"Whatever it was, you were awesome!"

"So, how long until your dad gets back."

"We've got at least an hour." I wrap my arms around Stiles' neck and kiss him passively. Right now, nothing else mattered. No Derek, no hunters, no Alpha werewolf. Just me and Stiles.

 **Third Person's POV**

Lance and Lilah Harper were sitting in front of Mr. Harris for the parent/teacher conference.

"Lucy and Layla. Great kids, they seem like they're real close." Harris tells them.

"They've always been like that. They tell each other everything." Lance replies.

"But, it seems like lately they've been a little distant lately. My guess is they're both trying to find their own identities."

"They're perfectly fine being a package deal." Lilah tells him.

"Are you sure?"

"We know being the new girls after being away from town for so long can be hard on them, but they rely on each other. They're individuals, just together.

"So, how about you tell us about them individually." Lance suggests.

"Lucy, very bright and observant, but I feel like she hasn't really made an effort in trying to make friends." Harris tells them. "Layla, she seems to have made her transition quite quickly, but her mind seems to be elsewhere."

 **Layla's POV**

I was lying on Stiles' shirtless chest, looking at the ceiling. I don't know how long we were lying there, but I felt like I could stay there forever.

"Stiles?" I ask.

"Yeah?" Stiles says.

"I wish we could stay here forever."

"Yeah me too. But we have things we have to do."

"Like what? Listen to your dad's phone calls?" I sit up in his bed and look into his eyes. "What's going on isn't your problem."

"Something's killing innocent people. I have to find a way to stop it."

"What's happening isn't your problem. Besides, what if that something has no choice but to kill. What if it's being controlled by something else? What if it has no choice but to kill?"

"Do you know something about the murders?"

"No. But animals don't attack for no reason. You know I know wild animals better than anyone."

"Not anymore."

"What?"

"Uh, you were saying?"

"Animals only attack for a reason. If somethings attacking people, they're not as innocent as they might appear." I look away as I feel my eyes flashing blue. "In fact, they all deserved it. Each and every one of them did." In the distance, I heard the Alpha howling.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME BANDIT OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF**

 **hey guys, I know it's been a while, but I'm back and ready to continue "Another Werewolf"!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **PM/Review any ideas you have for future chapters**

 **More Reviews = Faster Update**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Chapter 6 – Heart Monitor**

 **Lacey's POV**

"Are you kidding me?! I was freaking busy doing things, so why did you call me out here?" I yell at my Alpha as I follow him in the woods. I was beyond pissed at him for making me lie to Stiles so I had a reason to leave without it being suspicious. I liked Stiles a lot, and having to constantly lie to him so I could meet up with my Alpha to talk about the next phase in his revenge scheme was definitely not how I wanted to do things. I got why he wanted revenge on the Argents, they were the real monsters in this world, but this was seriously getting in the way of my relationship.

"A mountain lion was shot in the school parking lot. Now we don't have something else for the public to blame the attacks on, which means we have to be more careful where we kill the remaining targets in our little operation." The Alpha replies, not even bothering to make some sort of snide comment about how my relationship with Stiles was meaningless and will never last.

"Don't know why you're telling me this, it's not like I can shift into whatever it is you're shifting into, not to mention I still don't actually wanna kill anyone. What if you're wrong and we're killing totally innocent people who had nothing to do with the fire? Then we're killing totally innocent people who are dying for absolutely no reason." I couldn't handle it if the people we were brutally murdering were people that really didn't deserve it. I was okay in killing killers like the Argents who would kill werewolf after werewolf just because we were different, but killing innocent people was another thing.

"None of them are innocent."

"How do you know?"

"I'm your Alpha, you are to do as I say!" He grabs me by the throat and pins me up against a tree and roars in my face, forcing me to shift against my will. "I turned you for a reason, Lacey, I needed someone to help teach those responsible a lesson, to teach them that they won't get away with what they did to my family. I can smell that rage inside of you that wants to be let out and make those people pay, make the Argents face the consequences in the most painful way in punishment for what they did. So stop resisting and trust me."

"I trust you, I just don't wanna kill anyone but the Argents. That guy I killed I don't even know if he was really a blood-thirsty killer; all we really know about him was that he was an arsonist. We have no proof that he had any part in the fire, but still you made me ruthlessly kill a guy. You might be okay with all of this, but I don't want to be a killer." I struggle against his tight grip, but my Alpha just grips my throat tighter and tighter until I stop struggling.

"Your friends are making you weak, Lacey. I thought you would be the kind of beta that would do whatever I said, after all you showed so much promise, but I guess there's just too much humanity left in you from the few people you actually care about, like Stiles. That's probably my fault though, I should've known he'd be a problem given how hard he's been trying to keep Scott human, yet I allowed you to be with this boy. Don't worry though, I'm going to keep my promise to you and leave him out of harm's way, but I need you to be a little more open to the idea of killing anyone I ask you to."

"I don't wanna be a killer."

"Why? Because you don't want Stiles to find out you're a killer?"

"Because I don't wanna like it the way I do."

"In our little world of the supernatural, it's either kill or be killed, and there's nothing wrong in liking the power you get from each kill you make, pup. I see you think you have a choice in this, but you actually don't. If you won't willingly kill who I tell you, then I guess I'm gonna have to convince you to do things my way. I really wish I didn't have to do this, I really don't, but with Scott pushing me away, I can't have you leave me because of your humanity." I watch his claws grow in the hand that was not wrapped around my throat. My Alpha lowers me from the tree and forces me to my knees. Without any warning, he sticks his claws in the back of my neck and I can feel his presence in my mind and thoughts. I suddenly have these thoughts to kill anyone that gets in my way, but before I can take off on a glorious killing spree, my Alpha stops me. "Now, now, now, my little pup, don't just kill anyone, only kill who I say to, understand?" I nod my head. "Good, now come with me, we need to pay Scott a little visit."

 **Scott's POV**

As I walk back to my room after my slight encounter with the Alpha, I see Derek impatiently for me by my window. Okay, seriously, he has to stop sneaking into my room every time he wants to talk to me. Has he ever thought of texting or emailing me?

"You seriously have to stop doing that." I tell him.

"So what happened? Did he talk to you?" Derek asks. Okay, how did he even know that I was just visited by the Alpha and the other beta?

"Yeah. We had a wonderful conversation about the weather. No, he didn't talk."

"Did you get an impression from him? Remember, your senses are heightened, communication doesn't have to be spoken. What kind of impression did you get from him?"

"Anger."

"Directed at you?"

"No, but it was definitely anger. Especially when he drew the spiral."

"Wait, the what? What did you just say?"

"He drew this spiral in the window of my car, in the condensation, you know? What? You have this look like you know what it means."

"No, it's nothing."

"You can't do this. You can't ask me to trust you and then keep things to yourself."

"It doesn't mean anything."

"You buried your sister underneath a spiral. What does it mean?"

"You don't wanna know."

 **Lacey's POV**

I look at myself through the small mirror in my locker, and unlike most girls I wasn't checking to see if my hair was perfectly in place, I was checking to make sure I still looked human and people weren't in danger of what my Alpha has made me become. I knew that I was only in full control of my actions while I was still human, so I had to stay human as much as possible to stop myself from killing people.

"Lacey!" Lucy's voice snaps at me, pulling me out of my thoughts. Okay, when did my twin even get here? And I don't need to go into full werewolf form to use my enhanced hearing, so how the hell did she just appear without me noticing ahead of time. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry, uh, what were you saying?" I close my locker door and turn to face Lucy. A pissed Lucy was not a fun thing to have to deal with; I might be a werewolf, but she can be far more terrifying than my Alpha when she gets angry.

"I was asking what the hell is going on with you. Ever since we've moved back to Beacon Hills, it's like you've become an entirely different person; you're out late at night, come back early in the morning, I've found blood covering your clothes, and not to mention the other weird things. Like, since when have you had any interest in playing lacrosse and how are you so good at it already?" She was getting suspicious, and I could not let her find out about what has happened to me, about what I've become after that night in the woods. She couldn't know; if she found out, she'd want to get involved to help me, but she couldn't heal like I do. We might be identical twins who have shared everything, but this time, we're different; I heal in minutes for a cut that would take Lucy weeks to heal.

"Look, I've just been trying to make a life of myself here where I'm not just a twin. Maybe you should do the same instead of worrying about what I'm doing. Sorry I haven't really had much time to spend with you like I used to, but I've been busy lately, you know, lacrosse and Stiles."

"Really? I called him the other night and he said he had no idea where you were. So, tell me, where were you last night?"

"I was with him. I left and walked home, so quit your worrying."

"There's something you're not telling me. Why? Did I do something wrong? Is this because I used your toothbrush last week to clean my feet?"

"You what?"

"Uh, nothing. Is this because of the guys that kidnapped you for three days?"

"N-yes. Yes, it is. I'm just still trying to get over that." I see Stiles across the hallway, shooting him a "help me" look, which he seems to pick up on as he clumsily runs over to me. Thank god Lucy was completely focused on me, and not on anything else, because Stiles was not even close to looking casual or suave on his way over.

"Hey beautiful." Stiles says, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Oh, hey, Stiles." I lean in and kiss Stiles. Lucy gets that our conversation is over and leaves in a huff of anger and disappointment. I wasn't an idiot though; Lucy will try to address this again the next time we're alone. "Thanks for being my knight in shining armor."

"Any time. You mind telling me what it was about?"

"You know Lucy, she can ask way too many questions about things that are none of her damn business, but I'm used to it. How's your dad?" Stiles grabs my hand and leads us to our history class. I guess going to class was kinda important, but I'd definitely rather just talk to Stiles instead.

"He's fine, no thanks to Scott."

"How is it Scott's fault?"

"Would you understand if I said it's complicated?"

"I wouldn't believe you if you said it wasn't. With you, it's never easy or simple, but that's something I've always loved about you." I could deal with complications; I was a werewolf afterall. Complicated was basically my life now, but I'm pretty sure that was just the price of being a supernatural creature, and whenever anyone said something was complicated, it was nothing compared to what I've been going through in the past few weeks.

"Remind me why it took this long for us to get together."

"Don't get all cheesy on me, you know I've never really people who act like that."

"But you like me."

"You're such a dork."

"And you love it." We walk into the classroom and sit in the way back; Stiles sits in a desk second to last and I take the seat next to him. Stiles pretends not to notice when Scott takes the seat behind him. I don't know what happened with the two of them, but I had this feeling like it was werewolf related, and I didn't like seeing Stiles upset with his best friend.

"Still not talking to me?" Scott asks in a hushed whisper so that our teacher wouldn't hear us talking instead of paying attention to whatever nonsense today's lesson was.

"Ari, do you hear something?"

"Don't drag me into this, right now you two are worse than a couple of stuck up teenage girls. Figure it out, and stop this nonsense. Stiles, you've been best friends with Scott for years, and whatever the hell happened, get over it. Scott, I don't know what the fuck you did, but if Stiles is this angry at you, you had to screw up pretty massively, so, here's an idea, stop obsessing over Allison and actually spend time with your best friend that doesn't involve him doing something for you like trying to force him going on a double-date with you. Whatever you do, just keep me out of it." I tell them.

 **Scott's POV**

"Remind me to never get your girlfriend angry cause Lacey can be pretty scary. Just a warning, dude, don't ever forget your anniversary." I tell Stiles as we walk to our next class. I might be a werewolf, and have seen some pretty scary stuff since I've been turned, but she was pretty terrifying.

"Could be worse…she could have claws and fangs." Stiles replies with his usual sarcasm.

"Very funny. So Derek told me to learn control, I need to tap into my animal side and get angry."

"All right, well, correct me if I'm wrong, but every time you do that, you try to kill someone, and that someone is usually me."

"I know. That's what he means when he says he doesn't know if he can teach me. I have to control it."

"Well, how's he gonna teach you to do that?"

"I don't know. I don't think he does either."

"Okay. When are you seeing him again?"

"He told me not to talk about it. Just act normal and get through the day."

"When?"

"He's picking me up at the animal clinic after work."

"after work. Okay, that gives me the end of the school day then."

"To do what?"

"To teach you myself."

 **Lacey's POV**

"Hey, Scott, do you have any idea where Stiles is? I texted him like five times and he isn't getting back to me. It's kinda important." I ask Scott. I wanted to find out what happened last night at the school with the mountain lion and his dad; I needed to know everything there was to know about the incident. Also, I needed to know that Stiles' dad was okay.

"I meeting him so we can, uh, practice lacrosse. I could pass on the message for you." Scott replies.

"I'll just practice with you guys. You know, since I'm the team now."

"You're on the team? When did that happen?"

"Right, forgot Stiles isn't really talking to you. It was the other day when you decided to ditch school and lacrosse practice. Long story short, Coach asked me to join the team, and I did."

"It's really no problem, I can tell Stiles for you."

"Is there a reason you don't want me to come to the lacrosse field? Like you're keeping some deep, dark secret from me?"

"No, definitely no. It's just, uh—you don't have any padding, you could get hurt."

"Neither do you. So, either you let me on that field, or I tell Allison you're intentionally avoiding her."

"H-how did you know that?"

"I'm not an idiot, and you haven't exactly been sly. So, what's it gonna be, Scottie?"

"Why are you doing this? Why are you threatening me?"

"I've told you, I need to talk to Stiles. And, if I were you, I really wouldn't want to get me angry. Believe me when I say you have no idea what I'm capable of. There's a reason I survived three days in the woods, and I'm certain you don't wanna find out how."

"Lacey, are you okay?" I look down at my hands to see my claws were starting to grow. Not good…this was seriously not good. Scott couldn't know what I was, no one can. I know that Scott's a werewolf, but if he finds out, keeping my identity a secret will become so much harder. Derek already knew, and I just couldn't afford anyone else finding out.

"I-uh-you know what? I'll, um talk to him later. I gotta go!" I try to leave, but Scott grabs on to my arm.

"You don't look okay."

"I'm fine, just let me go!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong, just let me go!"

"Let me—" Before I even know what I'm doing, I break free from Scott's grip and shove him against the lockers, with my hand wrapped around Scott's throat. I quickly release Scott and run as fast as I could and as far away from here as possible.

 **Stiles' POV**

"I'm telling you, Stiles, something is seriously wrong with Lacey, or Ari, or whatever she's called. She literally had me in a choke-hold just for asking if she was alright. I know you're still mad at me, but you have to admit this is strange." Scott tells me. I know Ari isn't exactly the most normal girl on the planet and constantly threatens people that annoy her, but this was very strange, even by her standards.

"Okay, that is strange. But it's probably nothing, maybe someone pissed her off earlier today and she just took it out on you." I reply.

"Maybe, but what if there's more to it?"

"You know what? We're here to teach you control, not worry about Ari, so put this thing on and let's get started before I have an urge to kill you." I hand Scott a heart rate monitor that I "borrowed" from the track team.

"Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?"

"Yeah, I borrowed it."

"Stole it."

"Temporarily misappropriated. Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs, and your gonna wear it for the rest of the day." Scott sighs before putting on the heart rate monitor and I take out Coach's phone to monitor Scott's heart rate.

"Isn't that Coach's phone?"

"I'm gonna give it back to him, so technically I'm just borrowing it."

"Why are you "borrowing" it?"

"Well, your heart rate goes up when you wolf out, right? When you're playing lacrosse, when you're with Allison, whenever you get angry or agitated. Maybe learning to control it is tied to learning how to control your heart rate."

"Like the Incredible Hulk."

"Kind of like the Incredible Hulk, yeah."

"No, I'm like the Incredible Hulk."

"Would you just shut up and stand still?" I take the duct tape from my bag and duct tape Scott's hands together so that he couldn't try to catch any balls I'm gonna throw at him. Man, this was gonna be fun for me.

"This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my free period."

"All right, you ready?" I grab my lacrosse stick and use it to pick up a ball.

"No."

"Remember, don't get angry." I throw my first ball, but it narrowly misses him.

"I'm starting to think this is a very bad idea." My next ball hits Scott in the chest. "Oh, man. Okay, that one kinda hurt."

"Quiet. Remember, you're supposed to be thinking about your heart rate, all right? About staying calm."

"Stay calm. Staying calm. Staying totally calm. There's no balls flying at my face." I throw another ball and it hits him straight in the face. Ah, talk about the irony. This was really starting to get fun.

"Ah, son of a bitch!"

"You know what? I think my aim is actually improving."

"Wonder why."

"Don't get angry." I throw another ball at him and once again it hits him in the face.

"I'm not getting angry." I throw yet another ball and it hits him in the chest. "Stop. Just—can we hold on-?" I ignore him and throw another ball at him, and it hits him in the nuts. I kinda felt bad about that one, but he deserves every bit of what he's getting. His heart rate begins to rapidly increase and he breaks free from the duct tape as he starts to shift, but then it goes back down to normal. How did he do that? How did he bring himself back?

"Scott? Scott, you started to change." I tell him as I run over to Scott just to make sure he was okay.

"From anger. But it was more than that. It was like the angrier I got, the stronger I felt."

"So, it's anger then. Derek's right."

"I can't be around Allison."

"Because she makes you happy?"

"No, because it makes me weak."

"Alright, you stay away from her for a few days, you can do that."

"But is it a few days, or is it forever?"

"You know, this whole "women make you weak" thing is a little too Spartan warrior for me. It's probably just part of the learning process."

"Yeah, but you've seen Derek. I mean, that guy's totally alone."

"True, but his family burned to death in a fire. That's sure to do something to the guy. You're not like him, you know."

 **Lacey's POV**

"Hey, Lacey, I was wondering if I could talk to you?" a voice asks me. I turn around to see local douchebag, aka Jackson, standing behind me. What the hell does he want? I have half a mind to just punch him in the face, but I need to stay calm and not shift.

"What do you want, Jackson? To say that I don't deserve to be on the team? You've already made that quite clear, so don't bother wasting my time." I reply.

"I'm sorry about that, I'm not exactly used to people taking my spotlight, and then you came along. A girl no one knows anything about and then just makes the team without even wanting to by pushing me down and completely humiliating me."

"Is this some lame attempt to get me to feel sorry for you, cause I don't."

"That's not it."

"Then what is the point of all of this? I've been here for over a month and the only time you've talked to me was on the field when you told me that I didn't deserve to be on the team."

"I know and—"

"And what? You're sorry. Jackson, I'll let you in on a little secret, I don't just believe what people say, especially people like you. If you want me to believe you, make me. I'll admit I did only join the team because I knew it would annoy you, and I'm gonna continue to show you up until I have a reason to stop. Let's just stop pretending that you're here because you wanna make things right with me. I'm not so dim that I can't see when someone is trying to use me."

"You're hiding something, no one can knock me down like that, so how can you?"

"You pushed down my boyfriend because he scored a goal in a scrimmage. Are you really underestimating the power of pure adrenaline? I got angry, and that anger gave me the strength to push you down on your ass in front of the entire lacrosse team. Tell me, Jackass, how did it feel to get humiliated in front of the entire lacrosse team by a girl half you size? Never underestimate the power of pure adrenaline, and if you think that this was luck, piss me off again and see what happens. I know you're kind of short-sighted, but I don't think you're a total as well. Tell me, Jackson, can your ego take another take-down? I doubt it, but you are more than welcome to try to prove me wrong. I'd love to kick your ass again. And next time, I'm not just gonna push you, I'm gonna make you regret ever getting on my nerves. You might be the captain of the lacrosse team, but when it comes down to it, no one is going to give a damn if you get hurt. So stay out of my way if you know what's good for you."

"You think you're so tough, don't you? You know, I bet you lied about getting kidnapped for three days. There's no way a little bitch like you survived three days in the woods."

"Why would I even lie about that? You really are a dumb little asshole. What happened to me would give your nightmares nightmares. If I were you, I'd stay far, far away from me unless you wanna know what I'm really capable of."

"Was that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise, jackass."

 **Derek's POV**

"I need your help." I tell my uncle, but like always, he remains unmoving in his catatonic state. "If you can hear me, I need you to give me a sign. Blink. Raise a finger. Anything. Just - Just something to point me in the right direction, okay? Someone killed Laura. Your niece. Laura? Whoever he is, he's an Alpha now. But he's one without a pack. Which means he's not as strong. I can take him. But I have to find him first. Look, if you know something, just give me a sign. Is it one of us? Someone else make it out of the fire? Just give me anything. Blink. Raise a finger. Anything. Say something!" I grab him in an attempt to shake him out of this state, but per usual, it does absolutely nothing.

"Let him go." Peter's nurse, Jennifer, tells me. I begrudgingly do so as I don't need to draw any more attention to myself. "You think after six years of this, yelling at him is going to get a response?"

"Got a better method?"

"Patience. He'll respond if you give him the time."

"I don't have any more time."

 **Lacey's POV**

"Okay, I don't get it. How the hell do you find extra credit fun? Are you like not human or something, Luce? Seriously, how does anyone actually enjoy more work?" I ask my sister as we engage in different activities in our room. While I was using my time valuably and watching funny videos on YouTube, Lucy was completely wasting her time and doing extra credit for Mr. Harris's class. She was already acing his class, so why was she even bothering to do this work? It was times like these when I wondered how it was even possible for me and Lucy to be twins. We had the same face, yet she was all responsible while I slacked off and did whatever the hell I wanted.

"Not all of us have boyfriends, you know." Lucy replies. Translation: Lucy didn't have a boyfriend and therefore would waste her time doing extra credit and obsessing about what I was doing.

"You could get one, you know. Kyle Greenberg has been totally crushing on you since we got here. So, go after him before you force me to get involved, and you know I will."

"I don't know. Won't it be a little weird dating a guy that's on the lacrosse team with you? Besides, I'm perfectly happy being single." I hear her heart beat speed up as she says the last part. I knew it! She totally wants a boyfriend and she and Greenberg are perfect for each other. Okay, when did I get all sappy? I blame Stiles, but in a really good way. Luce deserved to be happy, and I was gonna make sure that she got together with someone that would make her really, really happy…and someone to spend time with when I'm busy with Stiles, lacrosse, or werewolf things. I grab my phone and start dialing a number, and Lucy seems to notice despite her lack of attention. "Who are you calling? Stiles?"

"Shh, shut up."

"Lace, what are you doing?" I ignore her as I hit the call button. A few months ago I would've never done something this bold, even if it wasn't for me, but now nothing really seems to scare me…except hunters, but they tried to kill me so that's pretty understandable. Maybe it's part of being a werewolf, all that confidence and charm I've seemed to pick up ever since that night I got bitten. Maybe it did suck that my Alpha could control me when I shift, but it's not all bad, I think.

"Be quiet."

"Hello?" Greenberg's voice asks from my phone.

"Hey, Greenberg. It's me, Lacey." I notice Lucy giving me a pleading look, telling me to stop and hang up the phone, but that's not gonna happen anytime soon. I doing her a favor anyways, so she should be grateful that I was helping her by doing something rash and unplanned.

"Uh…why are you calling me? Not that I have a problem with you or anything, but why? You're new to the team and all, but surely you must've figured out Coach hates me and hanging out with me might…"

"That's not what I'm calling you about."

"Then what is?"

"My sister, Lucy, I know you like her. Don't deny it cause I know it's true." Lucy's eyes widen and she lunges for my phone, but I easily pin her down on my bed while I continue to talk. "And she's totally into you as well." Lucy struggles harder and harder against me as each word comes out of my mouth."

"Lacey, stop." Lucy begs. I smirk at her in response.

"She does! That's awesome! Can you tell her—?" Greenberg starts to ask, but I cut him off.

"Actually, she's right here. Ask her yourself." I tell him.

"Lacey, no! Please don't do this!" Lucy begs. "No, no, no, no—hiiiiii." She says awkwardly as I put the phone next to her ear, leaving her with no escape. Obviously, I listen in on their little conversation as I have werewolf hearing. At first, it's really awkward conversation between the two of them, and I debate whether or not I need to step in and save them for themselves, but then Greenberg asks her out and Lucy ends the call.

"So, how do you feel?"

"Like I'm gonna throw up. I can't believe you did that."

"So, you got a date?"

"This Friday."

"My work here is done." I hear my phone buzz, and I quickly grab it from Lucy just in case there was something weird on the screen. It's a good thing I did too because the text was from the Alpha.

 ** _Alpha: Come to the school now. Come alone_**

I think about ignoring the text, but when I hear his howl, I know he means business. I turn away from Lucy when I feel the burning sensation of my eyes glowing its electric blue.

"Luce, I gotta do something. I'm meeting up with Stiles, but I'll be back later." I tell my sister.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I just totally forgot that we were supposed to be hanging out right now."

"Nothing bad, right? You're not like engaging in illegal activities, right?"

"He's the son of the sheriff, highly doubt that will happen." Lucy gives me a look that tells me to go and have fun. I smile at her before I climb out the window and jump from the roof to the ground with ease. As I ran on all fours to the school, I kept hoping that Scott and Stiles would keep their distance from me tonight while I was under the Alpha's influence.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME BANDIT OUT!**


End file.
